custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Day at the Pet Shop (2000, Thevideotour1's version)
A Day at the Pet Shop is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in October 17, 1995. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids go to the pet shop to find pet animals. But when the Winkster steals the pet animal book, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids must get it back, as they go in the land of stories to explore. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Rick (Luke Reid) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Here in the Pet Shop #The Winkster's Song #Try and Try Again #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Bubble Bubble Bath # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Quotes Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Gone Fishing!" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney Safety" is used. *The BJ voice from "I Can Be a Firefighter" is used. *The arrangements and background music used in this home video were also heard in the 1994-Early 1997 Season 2-3 Barney & Friends. *The musical arrangements and background music from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!" is used. *The version of "I Love You" use the same arrangements and vocals from "Season 3". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll from "Grown-Ups for a Day!" is used. *This took place in September 2, 1995. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *Rick's voice is deeper in all Late 1996-1997 episodes, including this, which is -3, because his actor's voice is lower. However, when the Arthur show started, Reid's voice will be higher-pitched (up to +3) in Arthur episodes of the Season 1-2. In Arthur episodes of the Season 3, Reid's voice will be pitched down to -4 (Pitch -1). In Arthur episodes of the Season 4, Reid's voice will be pitched down to -4 again (Pitch -5). *After "Here in the Pet Shop", the Winkster appears through the front door, then Barney and his friends scream, and the Winkster steals the Pet Shop book. *During a scene, which the Winkster appears through the front door, then Barney and his friends scream, and the Winkster steals the Pet Shop book, the Thomas & Friends Season 5 Runaway Theme is used, except a Season 3 arrangement is added. *When Barney and his friends scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur sees some monsters outside the window), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ, during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Scooter's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched down to +4 and mixed with Scooter's voice, Carlos's scream is a double mix of Arthur's screams from "Arthur Eyes" (when Arthur sees the teachers and classmates staring at him angrily) and "Arthur's Baby" (when Arthur wakes up from his baby dream), Tosha's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are afraid of a bear), Kim's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Nicked by a Name" (when Arthur is being attacked by bees), except it was pitched down to -1, Chip's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T The Extra Terrestrail" (when Elliot is afraid of milk being spilled on the floor), except it was mixed with Chip's 1993-1998 voice, Hannah's scream is a mix of D.W.'s scream from "D.W. All Wet" (when D.W. is afraid of an octopus in the bathtub) (Pitch -3) and SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has soap in his eyes), Cherie's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek has a bug in his sack), and Rick's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed by Tommy on a red wagon and falls into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -3. *Another time BJ falls face down. This time, (in the Mary Had a Little Lamb book) as he and the others are trying to catch the Winkster, he trips over a rock and falls into a muddy pigpen, and he got covered in mud on his head, his *When BJ screams as he trips over a rock, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +3. *After BJ trips over a rock and falls into a muddy pigpen, *When BJ yells "WHOA!" as he crashes face to the muddy pigpen, the sound clip was voiced by Mario from the Nintendo Wii game * Category:1995 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3